


Herzschlag

by KiraNerys82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraNerys82/pseuds/KiraNerys82
Summary: Nach dem Krieg ist Snape bewusstlos und Harry findet einen Weg, um sich zu vergewissern, dass noch alles in Ordnung ist.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Herzschlag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351278) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> Original "Heartbeat" in Englisch, geschrieben von Lizzy0305  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351278?view_adult=true  
> Thank you for this wonderful One-Shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Rowling, die Story gehört Lizzy0305, die Übersetzung ist mein Werk!

"Er lebt?" ruft Harry, als er in den Raum stürmt. Er ist weiß. Zu weiß. Zu hell. Zu sauber im Vergleich zu der Welt draußen.

  
"Kaum", antwortet eine alte Frau, faltig, aber groß, mit langen geflochtenen, weißen Haaren.

  
Harry schaut nach dem Mann auf dem Bett, aber er sieht nicht viel. Drei Heiler verbergen ihn vor seinen Augen, reinigen Wunden, ziehen ihn aus, murmeln Zaubersprüche und pieksen ihn mit Zauberstäben. Es liegt ein schwerer, süßer Geruch in der Luft, den Harry eine Sekunde lang nicht erkennt, aber als einer der Heiler sich bewegt, kann er den Mann sehen, kann alles sehen. Und er erkennt den Geruch.

  
Blut. So viel Blut. Es pulsiert aus den tiefen Schnitten am Hals, spritzend, rot und dick, glänzend. Plötzlich ist der Geruch ekelhaft und Harry würgt, aber nichts kommt heraus.

"Bitte, Mister Potter, gehen Sie jetzt", sagt die alte Frau.

"Nein", stöhnt Harry und taumelt gegen die saubere, weiße Wand.

"Doch!", beharrt sie und drängt ihn hinaus. "Sie sollten das nicht sehen."

  
Harry hat schreckliche Angst. Er kann ihn nicht verlassen. Er kann ihn jetzt nicht verlassen. Was, wenn er... "Nein", sagt er noch einmal, aber seine Stimme ist dünn und der Geruch von Blut lässt seinen Magen erneut taumeln.

  
Jemand packt ihn von hinten und zieht ihn aus dem Raum. Alles ist so verschwommen.

  
"Das Einzige, was Sie tun können, ist beten", sagt die Frau. Sie ist streng; ihre Stimme bohrt sich in Harry hinein. "Beten Sie zu Merlin, dass er die Nacht übersteht. Wenn sein Herz am Morgen noch schlägt, hat er vielleicht eine Chance." Die Tür schließt sich. Auch sie ist weiß und sauber.

\-----------------------

Er hält eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Er ist warm und schmeckt ekelhaft; er nimmt trotzdem einen Schluck und schaudert wieder. Er weiß nicht einmal, wer ihm den Tee gegeben hat. Wahrscheinlich Hermine. Aber sie ist jetzt nicht hier. Er ist ganz allein in dem sauberen Korridor, der von alten Kerzen beleuchtet wird. Es wirkt kränklich gelb, fast wie Pergament. Es erinnert Harry an sein Gesicht. Er starrt zur Tür und fragt sich, ob das nächste Mal, wenn er dieses Gesicht sieht, es immer noch gelb sein wird oder totweiß . Oder vielleicht blau und kalt.

  
Er nimmt noch einen Schluck und spuckt ihn fast aus. Der Tee ist bitter und doch geschmacklos. Wenigstens ist er warm. Er hält ihn fest in den Händen, hofft und betet, dass auch er warm bleibt. Dass seine Haut nicht kalt wird, dass er noch einmal seinen eiskalten Blick auf sich spüren kann.

  
" _Sieh mich an..._ "

  
Die Tasse fällt zu Boden und der Tee ist verschüttet.

  
Harry starrt auf die braune Flüssigkeit, die langsam auf die Tür zukriecht, wie eine blasse Schlange, langsam, aber entschlossen. Er tritt hinein, aber es ist sinnlos. Die Schlange macht einen Umweg und schlängelt sich tapfer vorwärts, jetzt dünner, aber immer noch entschlossen. Harry steht auf und tritt wieder hinein, tritt so lange, bis die bleiche braune Schlange sich stattdessen in Millionen von Würmern verwandelt. Es ist immer noch nicht genug; er stampft auf ihnen herum, springt und verschmiert sie, bis nichts mehr übrig ist, nur noch der nasse Schlamm von seinen Schuhen. Er bedeckt den Boden vor der Tür, besudelt die Sauberkeit des ganzen Korridors, dieses ganzen Ortes.

  
Die Unordnung gefällt Harry. Die Unordnung macht ihn ruhiger. Er fällt zurück auf seinen Stuhl und dann erst hört er das dumpfe Klopfen in seinem Kopf. Schnell wie Kriegstrommeln, verzweifelt und wild.

  
Die Tür öffnet sich und das Trommeln hört auf. Die Welt bleibt stehen.

  
"Sie können jetzt hereinkommen, wenn Sie wollen", sagt die alte Frau, und Harry ist schon auf den Beinen. "Was ist hier passiert?" fragt sie empört, als sie den schmutzigen, schlammigen, braunen Boden begutachtet.

  
"Da war eine Schlange..." antwortet Harry leise und schlüpft an ihr vorbei.

\---------------------------------

Das Gesicht, das ihn empfängt, ist pfahl, fast gespenstisch. Harry zittert stark.

  
"Ist er..."

  
"Er ist nicht tot... noch nicht", sagt ein Mann gefühlskalt. "Ich denke, Sie sollten sich jetzt verabschieden."

  
Harry sieht den Mann langsam an, die Worte dringen nicht vollständig in seinen Verstand. Die Trommeln des Krieges schlagen zornig, wütend, während die Bedeutung des Satzes Wort für Wort durchdringt, jede Silbe ein weiterer schwerer Schlag auf seine Brust. "Was meinen Sie mit "verabscheiden"?, hört er sich selbst fragen, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren die Antwort kennt. Aber das darf nicht sein.

  
"Ich bezweifle, dass er die Nacht überstehen wird."

  
Oh, die Schohnungslosigkeit dieser Worte verletzt Harry wie eine gezackte Klinge und zerreißt gnadenlos seine Seele.

  
"Er..." Er kann sich nicht einmal dazu durchringen, es zu sagen. Seine Augen wandern zurück zu dem blassen Gesicht, und er geht ganz langsam näher, als ob er Angst hätte, dass irgendeine Bewegung den winzigen Funken des Lebens, der noch immer in dem Mann steckt, verscheuchen könnte.

  
"Ja... der Blutverlust, das Gift, die Unterernährung. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er das übersteht."

  
Seine Stimme ist so kalt, sein Ton so achtlos, dass es Harry in den Ohren wehtut. "Verschwinden Sie."

  
"Verzeihung?" erwidert der Mann gereizt.

  
"Er wird aufwachen. Es wird ihm besser gehen", schnauzt Harry. Sein langer Weg endet endlich. Er steht am Bett und schaut direkt auf das bleiche Gesicht. So blass...

  
"Nun, Mr. Potter, Hoffnung ist eine gute Sache, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass es besser ist, sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren und..."

  
"Ich akzeptiere gar nichts, Heiler -" er kennt nicht einmal den Namen des Mannes, wird Harry bewusst, aber es kümmert ihn kaum. "Außer völliger Genesung."

  
"Lassen Sie ihn los, Mr. Potter. Er ist so gut wie tot", knurrt der Mann. "Sogar _er_ hat aufgehört, zu kämpfen. Fühlen Sie seinen Herzschlag. Er ist so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden."

  
"Raus hier.", wiederholt Harry eisig. Die Welle der Kälte, die aus ihm herausbricht, ist unbeabsichtigt, aber nicht unerwünscht. Er hört ein Schnauben, dann schließt sich die Tür.

  
Sie sind endlich allein.

  
"Sehen Sie mich an..." Er fleht, seine Stimme ist voller Emotionen. Wie sehr wünscht er sich, die endlos kalten Augen wiederzusehen, den Hass in ihnen zu erblicken, die Verachtung, ja sogar die Abscheu. Aber die Augen bleiben geschlossen. "Er wird kämpfen", sagt er dann in den leeren Raum. "Sie kennen ihn nicht."

  
"Das tust du auch nicht", gibt eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu bedenken.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Er schläft nicht, viel mehr halluziniert er, verursacht durch die extreme Müdigkeit und die Tatsache, dass er sich weigert, einzuschlafen. Die Bilder sind teils Fantasie und teils Erinnerungen, seine eigenen und auch fremde. Die Erinnerungen eines anderen Mannes im Kopf zu haben, ist verwirrend. Mit den Erinnerungen kamen auch die Emotionen. Alles ist verwirrend. Die ganze Welt ist dunkel und bitter und sinnlos. Am Ende gibt es nur den Tod. Ewige Dunkelheit. Ewiges Elend. Ewiges Leiden. So ist das Leben und so wird auch der Tod sein. Da ist nichts anderes mehr. Alles wurde genommen, die Güte in der Welt ist dahin. Es gibt nur noch Leiden und Schmerz. So viel Schmerz.

  
Und ein heller grüner Blitz von schrecklichem Licht.

  
Er hat eine warme Decke über sich, er weiß wieder einmal nicht, woher sie kam. Der Stuhl, auf dem er sitzt, ist so ungemütlich, dass sein ganzer Körper schmerzt und krampft. In dem Moment, in dem er sich bewegt, bohren sich Nadeln und Reißzwecke in seine Beine. Sein Hemd ist kalt auf der Haut und nass von Schweiß.

  
Es brennen keine Kerzen, und die Dunkelheit ist erschreckend, noch mehr als die Halluzinationen. Das waren nur Visionen, aber dies ist die Realität.

  
Und in Wirklichkeit ist alles noch dunkler. Die Hoffnung ist schwach und illusorisch. Eine verunsichernde Empfindung, die ihn in noch tiefere Dunkelheit führt. Wird es einen Ausweg geben?

  
"Geben Sie nicht auf", flüstert er, unsicher, ob die Ermütigung für ihn selbst oder für den Körper neben ihm ist.

  
Schatten dringen in seinen Geist ein, und er sieht immer weniger. Die Müdigkeit beansprucht seinen Körper, aber er kann nicht einschlafen. Was wäre, wenn... Nein. _Hoffnung_ , belehrt er sich selbst. Es mag irreführend sein, aber es ist im Moment immer noch einfacher als die andere Möglichkeit. Eine Kerze flackert auf wie ein Leuchtsignal, aber dort, wo es seinen Blick hin führt, ist nichts Gutes, nichts Hoffnungsvolles.

  
Die Kriegstrommeln schlagen wieder und er springt vom Stuhl auf. Etwas Unsichtbares versucht, sein Herz, seine Brust, sein Inneres einzuklemmen. Er ist unfähig zu atmen, zu schlucken. Er taumelt einfach auf das Bett zu, die Augen auf den leblosen Körper geheftet. Blass und geisterhaft. Bewegungslos.

  
Er macht ein erstickendes Geräusch, sein eigener Körper kämpft immer noch um Leben, um Luft. Seine Hände schütteln die eingefallenen Schultern. Er bemerkt kaum, dass der Körper unter seinem Griff, unter dem weißen Gewand, fast nur aus Knochen besteht, die von dünner Haut überzogen sind, sonst nichts. Er schüttelt ihn, es kommen Geräusche aus seinem eigenen Mund, möglicherweise ein Name, vielleicht ein Gebet, oder undeutliche Würgegeräusche, vielleicht ein verleugnendes Nein, wiederholend, flehend.

  
Es passiert nichts, die Augen öffnen sich nicht, die Haut nimmt keine Farbe an , der Körper bewegt sich nicht von alleine. Es ist erschreckend zu sehen, wie das Gesicht sich dreht, als Harry den Mann voller Panik schüttelt und seine Bewegungen kraftvoller und energischer werden lässt. Als er den Körper fast anhebt, kippt der Kopf zurück.

  
"Nein! Snape! Bitte nicht!" Er weiß nicht, wie die Worte durch seine fest verschnürte Kehle dringen, aber sie kommen durch, es ist fast wie ein Wunder, und für einen winzigen Bruchteil der nächsten Sekunde glaubt er, dass seine Worte, sein Flehen, die Augen zum aufschlagen bringen.

  
Sie tun es. Er fühlt sich unnatürlich glücklich und lacht zwei ganze Sekunden lang. Zwei Sekunden größter Helligkeit im Dunkeln, dann bemerkt er, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

  
Die schwarzen Augen sind leblos. Sie sind tot.

  
Er lässt die Schultern los und gerät noch mehr in Panik. Das Lachen wird hysterisch. Er fällt auf die Brust des Mannes, die Finger klammern sich an das dünne Nachthemd, die Stirn an einen zerbrechlich aussehenden Brustkorb gepresst. Tränen und Rotz befeuchten den Stoff, während er verzweifelt weint und es nicht wagt, zu den urteilenden, toten Augen aufzuschauen. Sein Schluchzen ist wie das eines Kindes, atemlos, rasend, unkontrolliert, die Luft strömt nicht in seine Lungen - er hat Schluckauf und jault gleichzeitig und sein Mund schmerzt, der Kloß im Hals ist zu dick, um zu atmen, er kann nicht, er-

  
Er weiß nicht, was ihn zuerst erreicht, das winzige Pulsieren oder dessen Klang. Er schluchzt immer noch, als er aufschaut, doch die Augen sind immer noch tot. Er legt seinen Kopf zurück auf die Brust, diesmal aber auf die Seite.

  
Das Klopfen ist lauter.

  
Er bewegt sich einige Zentimeter nach oben, das Nachthemd zerknittert und nass unter seinen Wangen. Sogar über das Geräusch seines eigenen, heftig schlagenden Herzens kann er das des anderen hören.

  
Schwach flattert es, fast eine Ewigkeit vergeht zwischen zwei Pump-Schlägen, aber es ist da und kämpft sich Schlag für Schlag durch die dichte Dunkelheit. Harry schließt die Augen mit zitternde Hand, er wagt es nicht, aufzuschauen oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Er würde wieder in Panik geraten, wenn er noch einmal in diese leblosen Augen blickt, aber das schlagende Herz hält ihn von den albtraumhaften Gedanken ab. Solange er dieses leise, entschlossene Klopfen hört, wird alles in Ordnung kommen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Er war die ganze Nacht wach und hörte dem Schlagen zu. Sein Herzschlag ist schneller als der andere, fast doppelt so schnell. Er bemerkt nicht einmal das graue Morgenlicht. Seine Augen blieben fest verschlossen. Solange er die blassen Gesichtszüge, den bewegungslosen, schlaffen Körper nicht sieht, ist es einfacher zu akzeptieren, dass der Mann am Leben ist. Der Moment jedoch, in dem er aufschauen muss, seinen Professor sehen muss, rückt näher.

  
Die Tür knallt auf. Das plötzliche Geräusch erschreckt Harry und er springt auf. Er kann den Herzschlag nicht mehr hören. Sofort gerät er in Panik. Sein Verstand, seine Trommelfelle, seine Seele haben sich so an das sanfte Geräusch gewöhnt, dass in dem Moment, in dem es aufhört, die Welt ins Schwanken gerät und alles instabil wird.

  
Was er nicht hören kann, existiert vielleicht gar nicht mehr.

  
Er greift nach dem Handgelenk des Mannes, seine Finger tasten verzweifelt nach dem schwachen Puls. Je mehr er hinsieht, desto weniger fühlt er ihn. Er zwingt sich zur Ruhe und verlangsamt seine Bewegungen, schließt die Augen und versucht zu erspüren, wo die winzige Vibration am stärksten ist.

  
Er kann den erleichterten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, als er ihn endlich spürt. Er muss seine Finger ziemlich fest in die Haut drücken, und ein Teil von ihm hat Angst, dass ein längerer Druck Spuren hinterlassen könnte, aber er lässt nicht los. Er setzt sich wieder hin und hält Zeige- und Mittelfinger an den gleichmässigen Rhythmus.

"Oh... er hat überlebt", sagt der Heiler von gestern kalt.

  
Harry lässt nur so lange los, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, ihn auf den Mann zu richten und einen anderen Heiler zu verlangen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

So vergeht eine Woche. Die alte Frau ist netter, wenn auch nicht viel. Sie kommt zweimal am Tag, einmal morgens und einmal kurz nach der Dämmerung. Sie bringt Essen für Harry und Tränke für Snape. Die Tränke verschwinden, das Essen selten. Sie nimmt das Tablett weg und versucht es abends noch einmal, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Auch kommt Hermine, manchmal. Harry weiß es nur, weil auf dem Nachttisch neue Zeitungen liegen, frisches Wasser in einem Glas, eine neue Decke, ein Kissen, ein Hemd oder auch eine Zahnbürste.

  
Von Tag zu Tag scheint das Licht heller und heller zu werden. Innen ist es immer hell, aber draußen, durch die Fenster, ist es immer noch düster. Die Dementoren treiben sich immer noch auf den Straßen herum, aber es gibt immer weniger von ihnen. Niemand sagt es, aber Harry spürt, wie die Luft leichter wird, die Sonne heller scheint und die Zukunft weniger trostlos aussieht.

  
Während die Sonne am Himmel steht, fühlt Harry den Puls. Manchmal, wenn er seine Position wechseln muss, verliert er die Stelle, und jedes Mal gerät er in Panik. In diesen Momenten kann er fast die Dementoren im Fenster sehen, eine fließende, wogende Dunkelheit, die sich von seiner größten Angst nährt. Doch dann findet er das rhythmische Schlagen wieder, und er atmet erleichtert auf. Die Dementoren sind weg, und die Sonne scheint wieder hell.

  
Wenn der Mond die Herrschaft am Himmel übernimmt und alles noch ruhiger und unendlich dunkler wird, legt Harry seinen Kopf wieder auf den zerbrechlichen Brustkorb und lauscht nur noch dem beständigen Herzschlag. In diesen Momenten kann er so tun, als ob der Mann nur schläft und nicht ganz allein einen Kampf gegen die ewige Dunkelheit führt. In diesen Momenten fühlt er sich selbst ruhig, denn der Gesang des Herzschlags hört nie auf; er ist immer da, egal wie Harry sich bewegt; er klingt sogar durch seine Träume, Alpträume und lebhaften Halluzinationen hindurch. In diesen Momenten ist die Welt wieder friedlich, die Dementoren sind weg, das Böse ist vergangen, und es gibt nichts außer Harry und Snapes friedlichen Herzschlag.

  
Er mag diese Momente. Er mag die zwei unterschiedlichen Rhythmen, er mag, wie sie sich manchmal für einen Takt überlappen. Manchmal trommelt er den Puls auf dem Bett, auf seinem Bein oder auf der Brust von Snape. Manchmal sind seine Finger einfach in den langen Haaren vergraben. Ab und zu streichelt er das Gesicht, die Spitze seines Fingers folgt den scharfen Zügen.

  
Er mag die Friedlichkeit, die Stille, er mag sogar die Dunkelheit, die einen Schleier über die hässliche Vergangenheit wirft. In diesen Momenten gibt es keine Vergangenheit oder Zukunft, nur ein solides, rhythmisches Trommeln zweier Herzen.

  
Der Klang ist fast hypnotisierend. Jede Nacht schläft er dazu ein.

\-----------------------------------------------

Es ist der neunte Morgen. Er wacht auf und weiß nicht, was sich in der Nacht geändert hat, aber er spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Veränderung sollte ihm Angst machen, aber auch wenn er sie noch nicht einordnen kann, tut sie es nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist sie beruhigend, genau wie der Herzschlag.

Der Herzschlag.

  
Er ist stärker und schneller, hält mit dem von Harry Schritt, bevor dessen erneut beginnt zu rasen, diesmal vor Glück. Letzte Nacht schlief er ein zum Klang _und_ Empfinden des Herzschlags. Augenblicklich drückt er seine Fingerspitzen nach unten, die Augen geschlossen, die Brauen gerunzelt in Konzentration. Er sucht und sucht, streicht über die glatte Haut, bis er endlich die zum Herzschlag passende Pulswelle findet.

  
Sie ist nicht nur gleichmäßig und schneller als zuvor, sondern sie nimmt an Fahrt auf und wird mit jeder Sekunde schneller und schneller. Harry lehnt sich noch mehr an die Brust, drückt sein Ohr gegen den Brustkorb direkt über dem Herzen, der obere Teil seines Kopfes stößt gegen das Kinn, aber das ist ihm egal, er ist begierig darauf, den starken und schnellen Herzschlag zu hören, der jetzt fast so schnell ist, wie sein eigener. Er lächelt, fast lacht er, während seine Finger durch dicke Strähnen gleiten.

  
Dann wird ihm klar, was der andere wild trommelnde Herzschlag bedeutet. Er schaut auf.

  
Augen, weit und wachsam, blicken auf ihn herab. Schwarz, endlos und lebendig. Und voller Panik.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Seine Tage sind von Panikattacken geprägt. Tagsüber ist es schon kaum auszuhalten, aber mit fast stündlichen Nachrichten von Hermine kann er durchhalten. Die Nächte jedoch sind am schlimmsten. Die Alpträume sind erneut erschreckend bis hin zur Lähmung. Die Angst lässt Harry nie allein. Es gibt nur ein verzweifelt schlagendes Herz, und das ist seins. Die Schatten sind dunkler denn je, die Dementoren nähren sich von ihm, saugen seine Seele Stück für Stück aus, bis der Morgen anbricht und Hermine mit Kaffee, Zeitung, sauberen Kleidern und einem Lächeln durch die Tür kommt.

"Er lebt", sagt sie, und endlich schläft Harry ein.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Es vergehen drei Tage, bis er wieder eintreten darf.

  
Anscheinend hat allein sein Anblick Snape dazu veranlasst, zu schreien, zu brüllen, zu weinen oder irgendein anderes Geräusch zu machen, was nicht gut für ihn war. Seine Wunden wären beinahe wieder aufgeplatzt, einige begannen sogar leicht zu bluten.

  
"Das wird jetzt nicht mehr passieren", sagt ihm die alte Frau mit den geflochtenen, langen, weißen Haaren immer wieder. Er glaubt ihr nicht, willigt aber ein, wieder zu ihm zu gehen, bettelt sogar darum. Denn er kann nicht schlafen, er kann nicht wach bleiben, er kann nicht funktionieren, wenn er nicht den Herzschlag hört. Er muss den Herzschlag wieder hören. Nur noch einmal. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass er da ist, stetig und rhythmisch und dröhnend.

  
Er klopft an die Tür, zu spät, um zu begreifen, dass es keinen Ruf geben wird, damit er eintreten kann. Er tut es trotzdem, und als er eingetreten ist, schaut er sich schüchtern um. Die schwarzen Augen auf ihm sind streng, das Gesicht ausdruckslos und der Takt seines Herzens wird wieder zu den Trommeln des Krieges.

  
Es gibt so viele Dinge, die Harry sagen möchte. Entschuldigungen, Erklärungen, Danksagungen, Wünsche, Hoffnungen, er will sie alle auf einmal ausspucken, aber sie bleiben ihm in einem großen Klumpen im Hals stecken. Er kann kaum noch atmen, als er sich langsam dem Bett nähert.

  
Auf Snapes Schoß liegt ein Notizblock, und er schreibt etwas mit einer einfachen schwarzen Feder. Sein schwarzes Haar fällt nach vorne, ein Vorhang, ein Wasserfall von tiefschwarzer Tinte und verdeckt das Gesicht, an dessen Anblick Harry sich so sehr gewöhnt hatte.

  
Das Gesicht ist verändert, bemerkt Harry, als ihm der Block hingehalten wird, um ihn zu nehmen. Die Lippen sind dünner, die Haut ist zerfurchter, und die Augen sind offen und lebendig. Er kann sich nicht entscheiden, was besser war. Der friedliche Gesichtsausdruck, oder der jetzige, dessen Stirn sich mehr und mehr zusammenzieht, da Harry ihn einfach weiter anstarrt und den Notizblock nicht entgegennimmt. Doch die schwarzen Augen blitzen auf, und selbst wenn es Hass ist, den er in ihnen sieht, allein die Tatsache, dass da etwas in ihnen ist und nicht nur tote Schatten, gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass ja, dieser Gesichtsausdruck hier so viel besser ist. Selbst wenn er nie wieder den Herzschlag hört, sind jetzt diese Augen da, voller Hass, voller Panik, ausgefüllt mit allem außer Schatten und Dunkelheit und Tod.

  
Schließlich nimmt er den Notizblock entgegen.

  
Dort steht nur ein Satz, und was immer Harry vorher sagen wollte, ist beim Lesen vergessen.

  
_Was haben Sie hier drin gemacht, als ich aufgewacht bin?_

  
Beinahe nimmt er die Feder und schreibt die Antwort auf, als ihm einfällt, dass Snape ihn hören kann. Er gibt den Block zurück. "Ihrem Herzschlag gelauscht", sagt er leise.

  
Er erwartet eine Anklage; Fragen, Beleidigungen, was auch immer, aber als ihm der Block zurückgegeben wird, gibt es nur ein Wort: _Warum?_

  
All die Dinge, die er zugeben will, bleiben ihm wieder einmal im Hals stecken, und es bedarf einer großen Anstrengung, um vier kleine Worte herauszudrücken. "Weil ich es konnte."

  
Snape betrachtet ihn sekundenlang, vielleicht sogar für eine ganze Minute. Er starrt nicht, sein Blick ist nicht intensiv, er runzelt nicht die Stirn, es gibt keinen Spott, er greift nicht nach dem Notizblock, um weitere Fragen zu stellen, er bewegt sich nicht, noch nicht einmal seine Augen; er betrachtet Harry nur.

  
Dann streckt er seine Hand aus, diejenige, die Harry nahe ist. Es ist seine linke. Seine Adern sind blau und dünn, das dunkle Mal verblasst ins Schwarz mit einem Hauch von Röte, nicht, dass es Harry kümmern würde. Harry greift nach der Hand wie ein Ertrinkender nach dem rettenden Seil. Er hält sie fest, seine Fingerspitzen suchen bereits nach dem vertrauten Trommeln.

  
Diesmal ist es leicht, die Pulswelle zu finden. Sie ist schnell und kräftig, flattert nicht mehr. Sie ist voller Leben, die Adern, die sie füllt, sind wieder voller Blut. Das Pulsieren verlangsamt sich, während Minuten vergehen, und plötzlich ist Harry verwundert, als er fühlt, dass sich die Fingerspitzen des anderen auf seiner Haut bewegen. Auf der Suche nach etwas. Kann es sein? Er winkelt seine Hand so an, dass es für Snape leichter ist, seinen Pulspunkt zu finden. Er beobachtet die schwarzen Augen, wie sie sich langsam schließen, als ein Finger diesen Punkt findet. Und schließlich entspannt sich der Mann und fühlt das langsame Pochen, das zu seinem eigenen passt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry kommt am nächsten Tag zurück und am Tag darauf und am Tag darauf und am Tag darauf und am Tag darauf. Es ist immer gleich. Sie reden nicht. Sie brauchen keine Worte, ihr Herzschlag spricht für sie. Kraftvoll, langsam, entschlossen pochend, alles sagend, was gesagt werden muss.

  
Es ist wieder friedlich und Harry gefällt es so, auch, wenn er dem Herzschlag nicht mehr _zuhören_ darf. Er kann ihn fühlen, und das ist genug. Manchmal schläft Snape ein und das Trommeln verlangsamt sich dann. Manchmal wird es während eines Traumes schneller. Harry weiß, dass es ein Alptraum ist, und er weckt den Mann mit sanftem Stupsen. Snape scheint dann geradezu dankbar zu sein. Aber nie dankbar genug, um Harry den Klang seines Herzens hören zu lassen.

  
Es dauert noch fast eine weitere Woche, bis sich das ändert.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es ist fast Mitternacht. Irgendwann am Abend sind beide eingeschlafen, und niemand hatte Harry geweckt, als die Besuchszeit zu Ende war. Jetzt wacht er mit einem Schrecken auf, nicht sicher, was ihn so erschüttert hat. Irgendetwas fehlt.

  
Es fühlt keinen Herzschlag. Der Körper vor ihm bewegt sich nicht. Erneut gerät er in Panik. Er hat fast vergessen, wie schlimm das gewesen ist, wie kalt die Demetoren sich angefühlt haben, wie furchterregend die Schatten waren, und jetzt, wo alles wieder kommt, ist er noch verängstigter.

  
Es dauert nur einen Augenblick, und eine Kerze wird auf dem Nachttisch angezündet.

  
Snape ist nicht tot. Er träumt nur. Harry kann sehen, wie sich die Augen hinter den dünnen Lidern wild hin und her bewegen. Der Mann atmet, keucht schon fast. Harry hat nur seinen Pulspunkt verloren. Das Gesicht ist nass und glänzend, und zunächst vermutet Harry, dass er Fieber oder so etwas haben könnte, aber die verschwitzte Stirn fühlt sich kalt an. Er schüttelt den Mann wach und hofft, dass es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschah, bevor er in dem Alptraum so verloren wäre, dass ihn selbst im Wachzustand die Visionen noch verfolgen würden.

  
Die schwarzen Augen reißen auf und richten sich auf Harry. Eine zitternde Hand, schwitzend und kalt, fährt nach oben. Harry weicht nicht zurück, er lehnt sich vielmehr näher heran, als sich lange Finger um seine Kehle legen. Zwei Fingerspitzen graben sich in sein weiches Fleisch und finden seine Hauptschlagader mit äußerster Präzision. Worum auch immer es in dem Traum ging, Harrys Herzschlag führt Snape aus seinen dunklen Hallen heraus. Eine Minute später setzt er sich im Bett auf und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es dauert ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sich gesammelt hat, und Harry lässt ihn in Ruhe. Er weiß selbst, dass es einige Zeit dauert, bis die Kälte der Dementoren verschwindet und Wärme ihren Platz einnimmt.

  
Er kann die Laken nicht wechseln, aber er beschwört ein Handtuch herbei, sauber und so warm, als ob es draußen in der Sonne gelegen hätte. Als er bemerkt, wie nass die Laken und Snapes Nachthemd sind, beschwört er ein weiteres herbei, nur um sicherzugehen. Er bedeckt die schweißnasse Stelle und bemerkt nur am Rande, dass Snape aus irgendwelchen Gründen auf dem Bett herumfuchtelt. Dann fällt das nasse Nachthemd auf den Boden.

  
Er handelt, ohne nachzudenken, denn wenn er sich jetzt in seinen Gedanken verliert, kann er damit mehr verlieren als nur das Spüren des Pulses des anderen. Er beschwört ein weiteres Handtuch herbei, leicht feucht, aber warm und leicht nach Lavendel riechend. Zuerst reinigt er den Rücken und lässt sich durch das ständige Anspannen der Muskeln nicht entmutigen. Er hebt die langen Haare an und wischt die Schultern, die Arme und sogar die Achselhöhlen ab. Snape lehnt sich zurück und Harry reinigt die Brust und den Nacken. Die Narben stören ihn nicht, aber es gefällt ihm nicht, dass die Rippen herausstehen. Er macht sich eine geistige Notiz, um dem Heiler mitzuteilen, dass Snape mehr Nahrung braucht.

  
Als er fertig ist, legt er das nasse Tuch auf den Nachttisch, deckt den Mann mit der Decke zu und setzt sich dann zurück. Die Tatsache, dass Snape nackt ist, völlig nackt und direkt vor ihm im Bett liegt, wird ihm bewusst. Auf einmal weiß er nicht mehr, was er tun soll. Er lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und richtet seine Augen auf das Ende des Bettes. Er hat zu viel Angst, in irgendeiner Weise die Hand auszustrecken, doch jetzt, da der Alptraum nur noch ein schwacher Schatten ist, die Dunkelheit verjagt wurde, muss er unbedingt den Herzschlag wieder spüren.

  
Die Bewegung fällt als erstes auf. Die schiere Subtilität des Geschehens. Wie fünf Finger langsam in die weiße Decke greifen und sie nach unten drücken. Wie die weiße Decke über die cremefarbene Haut gleitet. Wie sich die schwarzen Augen schließen und der Ausdruck dennoch unnachgiebig bleibt.

  
Snape öffnet die Augen nicht, er dreht sogar den Kopf weg. Harry ist sich unsicher. Zuerst streckt er seine Hand aus und bewegt seine Handfläche langsam durch die Luft, bis sie genau über dem Herzen ist. Seine Berührung ist so zart, so sanft, so weich, und doch fühlt er das Herz unter seiner Hand hüpfen. Der Rhythmus beschleunigt sich. Und doch zuckt Snape nicht zurück.

  
Er gewährt Snape nur einen Augenblick Zeit, als er sich endlich wieder über die Brust lehnt, nur einen Augenblick, um sich zurückzuziehen oder auch nur mit einem Aufblitzen seiner endlosen schwarzen Augen zu signalisieren, dass Harry im Begriff ist, eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht. Die Augen bleiben geschlossen, der Körper dreht sich nicht weg, und Harry legt sein Ohr auf die Brust.

  
Er kann den Herzschlag wieder hören. Kriegstrommeln dröhnen gegen sein Ohr, rütteln an ihrem Knochenkäfig. Der Klang des Lebens erfüllt ihn, und er schließt die Augen, während er sich noch fester heran presst. Schnell und wild und lebendig und pochend bringt ihn das vertraute Geräusch zum Lächeln. Es ist wie die Rückkehr nach Hause. Die Welt schwankt nicht mehr, alles ist wieder in Ordnung, und diese Vollkommenheit ist fast schwindelerregend.

  
Der sich langsam beruhigende Rhythmus macht ihn schläfrig. Jeder Schlag entfernt ihn ein Stück weiter von der Realität. Die tiefen Klänge, ihre Resonanz; er fragt sich, wie er es geschafft hat, je ohne sie eingeschlafen zu sein.

  
Er ist gerade an der Grenze, mit einem Fuß schon im Land der Träume, als ihm bewusst wird, dass die Hand, die sich vor einiger Zeit auf seinen Hals gelegt hat, nicht mehr in der Nähe seines Pulspunktes liegt, sondern auf seinem Nacken, die Fingerspitzen streicheln sein Haar.

\------------------------------------------------------

Er mag die warme Haut unter sich. Er schmiegt sich an sie und möchte mehr davon spüren. Ihr Duft ist moschusartig und männlich, aber da ist auch eine Prise Lavendel. Er lächelt und atmet noch einmal tief und gemächlich ein und lässt dann die Luft aus seinen Lungen strömen. Dort, wo seine Lippen die Haut berühren, wirkt sie noch wärmer. Wo sein feuchter Atem sie streicht, verursacht er eine Gänsehaut. Zuerst leckt er nur seine eigenen Lippen und befeuchtet sie, doch als er Salz schmeckt, wendet er sich direkt der Quelle zu und leckt die warme Haut.

  
Seine Augen öffnen sich weit, als ihm bewusst wird, was er tut, aber gleichzeitig dämmert ihm auch, dass die Hand immer noch auf seinem Nacken liegt, teilweise in seinen Haaren vergraben. Und ihn nicht wegstößt. Er schaut wieder auf und findet sich im Kreuzfeuer der panischen schwarzen Augen wieder.

  
Er sieht nicht weg, sein Blick bleibt an den endlosen schwarzen Augen hängen, während er seinen Mund langsam zur Seite bewegt. Er denkt eindeutig nicht nach. Es ist ihm eindeutig egal. Er findet die harte Brustwarze und leckt an ihr. Die Augen rollen nach hinten, dann schließen sie sich und die dünnen, trockenen Lippen öffnen sich leicht.

  
Unter den weichen Laken befindet sich nichts, außer nackter, warmer Haut. Harry fährt mit der Hand immer wieder darüber, seine Fingerspitzen finden und verfolgen größere Venen. Er weiß, wohin sie ihn führen, und doch ist er erschrocken, als er die Härte spürt, die plötzlich gegen seine Hand presst. Möglicherweise hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er hart ist, vielleicht ist es die enorme Größe, die ihn schockiert, wahrscheinlich war ihm nicht bewusst, dass das Streicheln des Schwanzes eines anderen Mannes ihn so erregt. Aber er ist erregt und er streichelt den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes, und die Männlichkeit zwischen seinen Fingern ist dick und warm und feucht. Und es ist die von Snape. Und er mag die Vorstellung. Er mag es, dass die Augen flattern und versuchen, offen zu bleiben, um Harry zu beobachten, aber sie schließen sich immer wieder, wenn Harry mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Eichel streicht. Es gefällt ihm, dass die dünnen Lippen ständig von der kleinen, rosa Zunge benetzt werden müssen. Er liebt den rasenden Herzschlag, den er immer noch hören kann, auch wenn sein Ohr nicht mehr direkt über dem Herzen liegt.

  
Während seine Hand sich dreht und auf und ab fährt und die Männlichkeit in einem festen Griff hält, bemerkt er das kleine, aber schnelle Pulsieren. Seine Finger sind so an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt, dass er sofort erkennt, woher es kommt, und er bewegt sich, bevor er aufgehalten werden kann. Die Hand rutscht ihm aus den Haaren als Harry die Decke anhebt und den schweren Schwanz in den Mund nimmt, in so tief hineinschiebt, bis er das Pulsieren mit der Zunge spürt.

  
Es ist die bisher beste Wahrnehmung. Snape stöhnt, aber er hört es kaum über das Trommeln seines eigenen Herzens. Seine Zunge gleitet über die Unterseite und der Rhythmus wird noch intensiver; er saugt, umklammert und streichelt. Snape greift mit beiden Händen über den Kopf in sein Kissen und wölbt sich vom Bett auf, darum bemüht, nicht in Harrys Mund zu stoßen.

  
Doch Harry ergreift seine Hüften und leitet ihn an, lässt ihn gerade so weit stoßen, dass Harry nicht anfängt zu würgen, und er liebkost weiter die Eichel, leckt an der Unterseite entlang und drückt seine Zunge an den Pulspunkt, bis er spürt, wie der Rhythmus durchdreht und sich in ein ständiges Pochen verwandelt, ohne dass auch nur ein Bruchteil der Pause dazwischen liegt. Er erinnert sich an die langen Pausen am Anfang, an die Ewigkeit zwischen zwei Schlägen, und er saugt noch stärker, noch verzweifelter, weil er das Gefühl liebt, wie das Leben durch Snapes Körper fließt und in ihn hinein, in Form von brennendem Verlangen durch seine eigenen Adern strömt.

  
Als ob er spürt, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen wird, nimmt das Dröhnen in seine Ohren ab, und er hört das Stöhnen. Er schaut auf und Snape öffnet den Mund, als hätte er auf diesen Zeitpunkt gewartet, und spricht das erste Wort seit Wochen: "Harry...". Sein Ton ist gebrochen und voller Lust, heiser und kaum verständlich, aber Harry hört ihn laut und deutlich, als ob sein Name nicht geflüstert, sondern geschrien wird. "Harry", wiederholt er, kräftiger, und er kommt, sein ganzer Körper verkrampft sich, Schübe von heißem Feuer füllen Harrys Mund und er schluckt, leckt und nimmt alles, was ihm angeboten wird.

  
Er deckt Snape wieder zu, der komplett entspannt da liegt, aber Harry spürt keine Angst, da er nicht im Geringsten tot aussieht. Sein Brustkorb bebt, seine Haut glänzt vor Schweiß, seine Wangen sind rosa, an seinem nassen Gesicht kleben schwarze Haarsträhnen, und wenn er einatmet, flattern auch sie, genauso wie Harrys Herz, als er den zufriedenen Ausdruck betrachtet.

  
Er beugt sich über die Brust und lauscht noch eine Sekunde lang dem beruhigenden Herzschlag, dann geht er.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Als er irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags mit einem Tablett voller köstlicher Suppen zurückkehrt und sich fragt, welche davon Snapes Lieblingssuppe ist, oder welche er zumindest tolerieren würde, bemerkt er die seltsamen Blicke zunächst gar nicht. Er ist so tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er die Rufe erst hört, als es zu spät ist.

  
Er öffnet die Tür, aber das ZImmer ist leer. Das Bett ist gemacht und weiß und sauber und so Snape-los, dass es weh tut.

  
"Er hat sich heute morgen selbst entlassen", sagt die Hexe mit dem weißen, geflochtenen Haar. "Er hat uns gesagt, dass es ihm gut geht und dass das billige Gift, das wir in ihn geschüttet haben, kaum der Bezeichnung Zaubertrank würdig ist, deshalb möchte er von nun an seine eigenen Tränke einnehmen, und zwar zu Hause. Er war nicht aufzuhalten, Mister Potter. Wir haben gedroht, ihn zu betäuben, aber er hat uns einfach entwaffnet." Am Ende sieht sie leicht beschämt aus.

  
Das Tablett mit den Suppen landet mit lautem Geschepper auf dem Boden.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine weitere Woche vergeht. Der Sommer wütet weiter wie ein feuriges Ungeheuer. Die Dementoren, die echten Dementoren sind verschwunden, die Straßen Englands sind gesäubert. Harry sitzt hinter einigen Büschen in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus, seinem derzeitigen Zuhause. Er versteckt sich, nur vor wem, das weiß er nicht so recht. Höchstwahrscheinlich vor sich selbst.

  
Ein Gnom huscht an ihm vorüber, versucht sogar, ihm die Schuhe wegzunehmen, aber als er sieht, dass es Harry nicht berührt, grum melt er etwas und schleicht sich davon, auf der Suche nach jemand anderem, den er ärgern kann.

  
"Oy, Kumpel. Das gerät außer Kontrolle. Mein Ghul ist produktiver als du."

  
Das bringt Harry fast zum Lächeln. Aber nur fast. Er sagt kein Wort, aber er rutscht rüber. Nicht, dass es nicht genug Platz gäbe, aber es ist eine Art Einladung.

  
Ron setzt sich neben ihn und reißt einen einzelnen Grashalm ab. Er spielt damit, reißt ihn auseinander, dann pflückt er ein Gänseblümchen, reißt die Blütenblätter heraus, und plötzlich dämmert Harry, wie jung sie trotz all der Dinge, die sie durchgemacht haben, sind. Erwachsene würden das Thema direkt ansprechen: Molly würde sich mit ihm an den Tisch setzen, Albus würde ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille anstarren, Minerva würde ihre Lippen zusammenpressen und warten, Snape würde einfach fragen. Sie alle wüssten, was sie sagen, was sie fragen und was sie tun sollten. Er und Ron und Hermine säßen einfach nur still beieinander und würden mit einem unsichtbaren Stock in dem Problem herum stochern.

  
Aber manchmal ist die stille Gesellschaft besser als jedes Gespräch, und dies ist einer dieser Momente. Als Ron so neben ihm sitzt, öffnet Harry langsam den Mund.

  
"Er ist weg", sagt er das Offensichtliche, gerade als die Büsche hinter ihm rascheln.

  
Hermine klettert hindurch und setzt sich auf seine andere Seite, ohne ein Wort. Sie sitzt einfach da wie Ron, spielt mit dem Gras und hört zu. Harry ist sehr dankbar.

  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich will ihn finden." Zwei Hände berühren seine Knie auf beiden Seiten. "Sein Haus ist abgebrannt, es gibt keine Spur von ihm. Niemand weiß etwas. Er könnte tot sein und ich wüsste es nicht."

  
"Er ist nicht tot", sagt Hermine. "Du weißt, dass er das nicht ist. Er hat sich irgendwo versteckt."

  
"Ja, aber warum verstecken? Warum weglaufen? Seine Anklage wurde fallen gelassen."

  
Harry zwingt sich zum Schlucken, auch wenn der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals es ihm schwer macht. "Es ist wegen mir."

  
"Was ist im St. Mungo's passiert, Harry?" fragt Hermine sanft.

  
Harry beugt sich nach vorne, lehnt sich auf die Oberschenkel und fährt mit den Fingern durch sein dickes Haar. Was ist dort passiert? "Vieles. Und doch eigentlich nichts."

  
"Harry, ich bin vielleicht blind, wenn es darum geht, das Offensichtliche zu sehen, aber so blind bin ich nicht." , schnaubt Ron. "Komm schon, Kumpel, was ist wirklich passiert?"

  
Harry seufzt: "Ich habe nur seinem Herzschlag gelauscht."

  
Es herrscht Stille, und er weiß, dass Fragen und Schlussfolgerungen in der Luft hängen. Irgendwo in der Nähe summen die Bienen. Die Blätter rascheln sanft im Wind. Er kann diesen Herzschlag immer noch hören, wie ein Phantom, das in seinem Kopf herumschwirrt.

  
Ron klopft ihm auf die Schulter, während Hermine ihn unbeholfen von der Seite umarmt, dann stehen sie beide auf. Harry schaut zu ihnen auf, unsicher, welchen Gesichtsausdruck er erwartet hatte, aber er ist sich sicher, dass es nicht die Zuversicht ist, die er in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde sieht.

  
Ron fängt an, in seinen Taschen zu wühlen, während er spricht. "Wenn du ihn findest und er dich tötet, dann sei dir bewusst, dass ich die ganze Familie, notfalls auch Dumbledores Armee, zusammenrufen werde, und wir werden ihm in den Arsch aufreißen. Das kannst du ihm sagen." Hermine stupst ihn an, aber er macht unbehelligt weiter. "Aber... wenn er dich durch irgendein Wunder nicht tötet und nicht einmal rausschmeißt", er zieht etwas aus der Tasche, das im Sonnenschein glänzt, und lässt es in Harrys Schoß fallen, "wenn er dich bleiben lässt, erwarten wir dich immer noch sonntags zum Mittagessen. Euch beide. Stell sicher, dass er das versteht."

Harry ist nicht sicher, ob er es selbst versteht.

  
"Wir sind mehr als nur Freunde, Harry, wir sind jetzt eine Familie", sagt Hermine und lächelt leise. "Und wir heißen ihn willkommen, wenn er ein Teil davon sein will."

  
Langsam dämmert es Harry, und er betrachtet seine besten Freunde -nein- seine Familie. Seine Augen richten sich auf den silbernen Gegenstand in seiner Hand, als Ron und Hermine langsam davongehen.

  
Als er den Deluminator erkennt, richtet er sich schnell auf.

  
"Was soll ich damit machen?" Ruft er den anderen hinterher. Sie drehen sich um, Hand in Hand.

  
Ron zuckt mit den Achseln. " Hör den Herzschlag und klicke."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Genau das tut er. Er schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf die Erinnerung an das leichte Dröhnen, mit dem er in den vergangenen Wochen eingeschlafen ist. Schlag für Schlag erinnert er sich an das Pochen, wie es in ihm nachklang, er erinnert sich an das tiefe Donnern, die wilden Trommeln des Krieges und sogar an das langsame Flattern. Beinahe hört er die heisere Stimme, die seinen Namen sagt.

  
Er klickt und hört ein leichtes Summen.

  
Er öffnet die Augen und wird von dem hellen Lichtball vor ihm fast geblendet. Er bewegt sich auf ihn zu, und Harry zieht sich nicht zurück, sondern lässt ihn seine Brust berühren und dann in sein Inneres eindringen, direkt in sein Herz. Es wird eins mit dem Echo des anderen Herzschlags und verstärkt diesen. Es donnert geradezu in Harrys Verstand, und er fühlt, dass er jetzt apparieren kann. Das Licht wird ihn zu dem anderen Herzschlag führen.

  
Er dreht sich auf der Stelle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Der Wind zerrt an seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung.

  
Er kann den Herzschlag ihn rufen hören.

  
Er öffnet seine Augen. Vor ihm steht ein Cottage, aus Stein, aber modern und groß. Efeu wächst an seinen Wänden hoch, bedeckt bereits die Vorderseite vollständig und greift auch nach den Seiten. Es gibt viele Fenster in beiden Stockwerken, aber keines davon zeigt irgendein Leben im Haus an. Er tritt näher heran. Die Tür ist dunkelbraun, so wie die Fenster, und die nahestehenden Bäume. Sie ist nur leicht angelehnt.

  
Er vergisst fast zu klopfen. Die Tür mag offen erscheinen, aber bei Snape weiß man das nie. Es gibt keine Antwort, mit einem Déjà-vu-Gefühl geht er dennoch hinein. Er befindet sich in einem kleinen Flur. Es gibt Türen, verschlossen und eine Treppe, die nach oben führt, aber er geht weiter geradeaus. Er sieht einen Tisch und Stühle und eine Hintertür aus Glas und weiß, dass er auf die Küche zugeht.

  
Der Herzschlag wird noch stärker. Sein eigener, ja, aber auch das Echo. Irgendwie ruft es nach ihm.

  
Snape lehnt an der Küchentheke und ist nicht im Geringsten überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Seine Hände sind auf der Brust gefaltet, die Beine gekreuzt. Er trägt schwarz wie immer, aber seine Haut sieht besser aus. Nicht so gut wie beim letzten Mal, als Harry ihn sah, aber dann wiederum vermutet er, dass es sich dabei um eine besondere Farbe handelte, etwas, das er nicht jeden Tag zu sehen bekommt.

  
"Woher wusstest du, dass ich komme?" Das ist nicht die wichtigste Frage, aber es ist die erste, die den Kloß durchdringt.

  
Lange, knöcherne Finger gleiten über die schwarz gekleidete Brust, bis sie über dem Herzen ruhen. "Ich konnte dich hören." Aus irgendeinem Grund ist Harry sicher, dass Snape nicht das "Plopp" der Apparation meint.

  
"Wo sind wir hier?" Ist die nächste, immer noch nicht dringendste Frage, aber es scheint, je wichtiger die Frage, desto mehr muss sie sich an die Oberfläche kämpfen.

  
"Schottland." Bevor Harry seine nächste unbedeutende Frage stellen kann, spricht Snape erneut. Seine Stimme ist immer noch rau, aber Harry mag sie auch so. "Warum bist du hier?"

  
Harry ist geradezu erleichtert, dass er nicht derjenige ist, der diese Frage stellen muss, merkt dann aber, dass er nicht wirklich eine richtige Antwort parat hat. Deshalb sagt er die Wahrheit, das einzige, was sich durch den Kloß in seiner Kehle durchkämpft. "Ich muss deinen Herzschlag hören."

  
Es ist keine Bitte und kein Wunsch, sondern eine Forderung. Und das kümmert ihn nicht, nicht wirklich.

  
"Nun", sagt Snape und hebt eine Augenbraue, seine Hände fassen den Rand des Tresens hinter sich. "Kannst du ihn von dort drüben hören?"

  
Es tut nicht weh. Nicht mehr, nicht, wenn er so nah ist. Er schüttelt den Kopf und tritt näher. Es ist ein wirklich winziger Schritt und so zögerlich, dass er fast zurücktaumelt. Er beobachtet Snapes Gesicht, aber es gibt keine Emotionen, nur eine zweite Augenbraue, die sich der ersten anschließt.

  
"Warum kommst du dann nicht näher?"

  
Sofort stürzt Harry los und fällt fast gegen den Mann, greift in das schwarze Hemd und drückt seinen Kopf gegen das wild schlagende Herz.

  
Es wieder zu hören, ist reines Glück. Musik für sein Herz und seine Seele; eine uralte Melodie, die in jedem Menschen gleich ist, manchmal langsamer, manchmal wie jetzt, pulsierend, kreischend, wild und schnell trommelnd.

  
Er zerrt an dem Hemd, sehnt sich verzweifelt nach einem klareren Klang. "Warum bist du gegangen?" Er atmet, flehend. Statt seiner Ohren drückt er nun seinen Mund gegen die warme Haut und fühlt den rhythmischen Schlag mit seiner Zunge. Snapes Herzschlag wird unvermittelt noch schneller.

  
Ist es Schuld? Ist es Verlangen? Ist es beides?

  
"Der Klang deines Herzschlags war zu überwältigend. Er flüsterte Versprechen, die du nie halten könntest."

  
Sein Kopf wird angehoben und die Lippen drücken sich an seinen Hals, saugen an seinem Pulspunkt und lassen Harry schaudern. "Was hat er dir gesagt?"

  
"Dass du für immer hier bleiben würdest", flüstert Snape gegen Harrys Lippen, bevor er ihn küsst. Es ist so wild und verzweifelt wie ihr Herzschlag, ein nicht enden wollendes, süßes Gefühl. Harry wird gegen den Tresen gedrückt und angehoben, als sich ein Körper zwischen seine Beine schiebt, Hände greifen nach seinem Hemd, seinen Haaren, seiner Haut, Hüfte, Schultern, die Hände sind überall, aber alles, was er spürt, sind die stetig trommelnden Herzen, die im genau gleichen Rhythmus schlagen.

  
"Nicht für immer", antwortet Harry Minuten später, keuchend, aber lächelnd. Er schaut in die schwarzen Augen, so voller Verlangen, Bedürfnis, Liebe, _so lebendig_ , dass seine Brust vor Glück fast platzt. "Nur solange ich deinem Herzschlag lauschen kann."


End file.
